Aimer
by spirithorse
Summary: Atem comes to a stunning conclusion about his aibou in the light of a deal made with the shadows. Genderbending.


**Author's Note:** So this crazy idea just came from me thinking what if the universe got it wrong. My view of Yami and Yugi is that they are two halves of the same soul, so Yugi never existed in ancient Egypt as himself or the personality we have come to associate only with Yugi. Anyway, that being said, I tried to come up with a situation where the universe got it a bit messed up, where Yugi was born a girl but Yami was still a guy and what would happen to them. Anyway, all of this takes place post-cannon with Atem having his own body.

Also, this was just my kind of protest against some gender bending fics that I have read. Not that there is anything wrong with them, but I have noticed a tendency to throwing Yugi into really cutesy or girly things, and I just can't see him wearing those things if he was a girl.

The title comes from a song in the French musical Romeo et Julliette and it means 'to love' or that's what everyone translated it as.

**Warnings:** gender bending, nudity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**

* * *

Aimer**

Atem rested his chin on his hand, idly watching the people in the mall food court go by without seeing them. His other hand rested on the table, his fingers barely touching his cup as he stared out, crimson eyes flicking over the crowd without any interest. He _did_ jump as fingers came into his line of vision and snapped, Atem jerking back in his seat before glancing at the girl across the table from him, Tèa looking concerned. "Where were you?"

He stared at her for a moment before sighing, giving up his regal posture to slide down into his seat. "In Egypt, about six months back."

Tèa winced, nodding in sympathy. "That still bothering you?"

Atemu snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't see how it could _not_ bother me. My whole existence rests on it. I…I have dreams about it."

"Atem…"

He shot her a glare, not in the mood for her patronizing words. Tèa noted this and adjusted, leaning forward and tapping her nails against her chin. "Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"Of course I have. But they've been no help."

"Like…"

"Joey." Tèa winced, Atem just nodding and continuing on. "He just pulled Mai over and showed me what a 'real' woman was. And then I talked to Tristan and he just waxed on about the perfection of Serenity. Seto would be no help and Duke is out of town." Atem sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And I'm running out of time."

"No you're not."

"How do you know?" Atem stared at her, waiting for Tèa to back down and partially not expecting her to. "How do you know when the shadows will choose to drag me into the shadow realm and tear me to pieces because I haven't kept my end of the bargain?"

"They can't expect you to just do that now. You have to get settled and all of that." Tèa paused a moment to sip her drink. "You have to finish school."

"I know." Atem ran a hand down his face, shaking his head. "But neither Ishizu nor I know what the time limit is or even if there is a time limit. I'm stuck in a game I don't know the rules to. I might as well make an effort instead of doing nothing."

Tèa took one last sip of her drink before looking out into the crowd, sighing and nodding her head. "Alright, then let's get this going. So what about her; blonde, three o'clock."

Atem raised his eyebrow before turning to look, glancing at the girl and then watching her out of the corner of his eye. He glanced back at Tèa before shaking his head. "It's not that. I know what I like in a girl."

"Ah yes, being a pharaoh would have taught you that." Tèa smirked. "So find one that you want and get over it."

He glared at his friend before shaking his head. "It's not that simple. I can't just pick and chose."

"I don't understand."

"It's about, Yugi."

Tèa froze at that, glancing around before leaning forward. "What about Yugi?"

"Everything." Atem glanced back at the line where his partner was before turning back to Tèa. "It's too complicated to explain."

"Try me. I'm smart."

Atem stared at her before nodding. "I used to be a complete soul." When Tèa just stared at him, Atem went on. "When I shattered the Millennium Puzzle I split my soul. One half stayed in the Millennium Puzzle while the other half died and went back into the world through reincarnation. Cycles later you get Yugi."

Tèa hesitated for a moment, before nodding slowly. "So, what you're saying is that you're connected to Yugi whether you like it or not."

Atem nodded slowly, glancing back at his partner before returning his gaze to Tèa. "But I don't want to do that to her. She's already done so much for me. And I…I never wanted to take over her life. Still, we can't ever be rid of each other; even without our bond I can still sense her, vaguely. And I know if it's a choice between Yugi and someone else, Yugi will always win."

"I don't see what your problem is."

Atem rubbed his forehead, stopping himself a moment before he let out a growl. "I have to produce an heir before the shadows drag me into the Shadow Realm and tear me into a thousand pieces for breaking our deal."

"Not that! I meant about whom to choose. I mean, it's obvious."

He leaned forward, glaring at Tèa. "Enlighten me then."

She sighed and pushed her chair back, raising an eyebrow in a credible imitation of him. Atem stared at her for a while before shaking his head, still not understanding what she was getting to. Tèa sighed, leaning back in her chair and fixing him with a stare. After a moment of their staring contest Tèa looked away, staring back to where Yugi was. "You want me to tell you what I see? And I'm breaking all the rules between girls here, so you'd better not tell Yugi who said this."

Atem nodded slowly, sitting back and waiting for Tèa to start, watching the brunette stare at Yugi for a while, forcing himself not to bristle at the action.

"When she first came to me with the Puzzle, she was so afraid because there was someone taking over and she told me to watch her when she went weird because she wanted to be sure it wasn't her." Atem swallowed harshly at that, nodding Tèa on. "So I watched and I saw you. You who obviously wasn't Yugi and didn't even try to act like her. And I made sure to keep tabs on everything and I found out along the way that you were a guy, although I think she knew first. Then Yugi came to me, worried that you wouldn't feel right because she was a girl and you were a guy. So I helped her talk to Grandpa and we came up with the Plan."

Atem leaned back in his seat at the mention of the Plan, raising a hand to rest against his forehead. He remembered that too well, Yugi ruining herself just to make him feel comfortable. Even half crazed and game obsessed he had felt guilty about it. He had watched from the Puzzle as she had styled her hair into spikes, Yugi experimenting before she cut her hair short, Atem remembering his horror at the move. Even not completely aware of Yugi, he had loved her hair, how it went from a dark red that was nearly black to red, especially when light caught the ends. Thankfully she had kept her naturally blonde bangs, although she had figured out how to make them jagged to frame her face in a more boyish manner. Part of him had liked that she had done that for him, but part of him had hated her for changing just for him. Couldn't she see how perfect she was already? His perfect light.

Although, if he was completely honest with himself, he had liked the way the boy's uniform had fit her; he had always thought that the girls were wearing their skirts too short. Even now he fought the urge to mind crush someone who dared look at Yugi wrong when she wore the girl's uniform. But he had watched her put on the boy's uniform everyday, turning his gaze away when she bound her breasts to look flat chested.

But he had loathed the fact that his perfect aibou had to be declared insane just for his comfort. Atem would have gladly lived as a girl if he could have prevented ruining Yugi like that. But, by the time he was able to talk to his partner, it was far too late. Solomon had already convinced the school that Yugi had a split personality, and spent most of her time believing that she was a guy. Yugi was harmless, but it was better to give her that than struggle, and the school had agreed. Atem gritted his teeth at the memory.

He jerked his head up as Tèa spoke again. "Actually, I had never seen Yugi so happy since she got the Puzzle. She was always cradling it, holding it. And when she spoke about you…" Tèa rolled her eyes. "Listen, go home, and think about it. I'll keep Yugi busy."

"Tèa I don't have the time-"

"Make time, because this is important." Tèa pointed at him before sitting back. "I'm just asking you to think about it. You don't have to act."

Then she was gone, walking over to where Yugi was and pulling on her arm. Atem turned in his seat, watching as the two girls talked for a moment before Tèa dragged Yugi off, his partner giving him a shocked look before waving, Atem waving back with a chuckle before standing up. He piled all of the trash onto his tray before dumping it into the trashcan, looking up to get a last glimpse of Yugi as Tèa pulled her out of his sight, setting the tray on the top of the trashcan. He sighed before walking towards the exit, already deep in thought.

* * *

Atem sighed and flopped down on his bed, staring at the familiar room across the hall. He had been kicked out of Yugi's room when he had gained his own body, Solomon not thinking that it was right for a teenage girl to sleep with a guy in her bed. That being said, he didn't often stay in the room all night. There were some nights when the nightmares would get too much and he would have to go and lay down with Yugi, holding her close to remind himself that she wasn't going to disappear.

He looked away from the room across the hall, staring at the ceiling as he allowed his thoughts to wander, taking Tèa's advice to just think. As usual, his thoughts jumped immediately to the deal he had made with the shadows to stay with his own body. He could remember the exact wording of the deal, Atem long having committed it to memory. The shadows would provide him with his own body and still allow themselves to be controlled by him, even with the Millennium Items buried deep in the ground. He only had to provide an heir before his death, someone to watch the shadows after him. While he hated the thoughts that someone else would have to deal with the shadows, the temptation of staying behind had proven to be too much to him.

The others didn't understand why he was worried, but Atem knew the shadows, he had spent millennia in them and had controlled them since he had been born. He knew that they would abide by their deal, but there was a chance that they would grow impatient and strike out at him, taking him back into their hold to punish him for breaking the deal; the mere thought of what could happen to him making Atem shudder. He didn't want to be dragged back into the shadows, even if he would only be aware of them for a short while. He knew what they would be going after, ripping his memories apart before turning on his body, shredding it and his soul until he was nothing. He would never get to paradise or see his family again, that thought making Atem tense. And he would never see Yugi again.

He reached up to rub his forehead, giving a long sigh before he let his hand flop back to his side. Yugi wasn't making this any easier. He winced at that, turning slightly to look at the picture on his beside table, right under his lamp. Even in the darkness of the room he could make out Yugi's smiling face, unable to stop himself from smiling back. Atem blinked when he realized that he had lifted a hand from the bed, reaching out toward the picture. He stared at his hand for a moment before swallowing and dropping it back to the bed, forcing his gaze back up to the ceiling.

If he told Yugi about his worry, then she would just offer herself up…again. He gritted his teeth, throwing an arm over his eyes. He couldn't keep doing that to Yugi, forcing her to do things for him; it had already gone too far. First she had pretended to be a guy for him, and then she had allowed herself to be led into danger because of his need to find his memories, a foolish move for him since she had offered up her own memories for him. Atem frowned as his heart pounded faster at the memory of that incident, sitting up in bed and shifting nervously before finally giving up and beginning to pace. He seemed to think better when his feet were moving.

He knew that he had an unhealthy obsession with Yugi when he had first come out of the Puzzle, but he had been mostly insane then, too focused on trying to keep his host happy and dealing with the shadows. Anyone would be thankful for being saved from the darkness of the shadows and anyone would be insane from being locked up for millennia without anyone to talk with. And he had loved her then in his half crazed way, loved her for freeing him and for being so unlike the others that he saw around him with his shadow tainted vision. In those days, everyone had been full of evil, but Yugi was a refreshing break from that. She was his perfect light, the one that he kept close to. And, slowly, she had helped him back to sanity.

He had stopped challenging people to shadow games for her sake and without her asking him to, wanting to find a way to stop distressing her, wanting to repay her for pretending to be a boy for him. And nothing he had ever done had seemed to be enough, especially after he lost her Grandfather's soul in a shadow duel. Atem winced at that memory, pausing for a moment before continuing on. He had fought hard in Duelist Kingdom for her, to try and find a way to repay her, to try and protect her.

She had stopped just being something to protect in Duelist Kingdom. Atem came to a stop in his pacing, staring at the wall, his mouth partially open at the revelation. When he had been pushed out of his control during that duel with Kaiba, she had become his equal, the only one strong enough to stand up to him. And, even as he had begged for her to let him back in, he had admired her strength. They were partners from that day onward. And that was why he had panicked when he had lost her in the duel against Pegasus, no other reason.

But that didn't explain why he had felt like he was in love when Yugi had offered him her memories, and why he had immediately promised to remain by her side. It didn't explain why he felt so heartbroken when he found out about Battle City and what he would have to do to get his memories back, when he had known that he had to leave. And his old protectiveness had just come out when Yugi had been dueling in Battle City, especially when he was helpless.

Atem narrowed his eyes, remembering how he had fought for their body in Noa's twisted cyber world, disregarding it a moment later. That had been no challenge, but he had felt violated when Noa had even dared to touch Yugi's body, Atem barely smothering the growl that fought to get out. He took a step back and shook his head, now was not the time to be reverting to that possessiveness. He took a deep breath, forcing his thoughts onward, his whole body shaking at the memory of the Battle City finals.

His hands clenched into fists by his sides, Atem glaring at the wall at the memory. Marik had gone too far then, using Yugi as part of a shadow game. And the nerve he had of chaining her up…and when he talked about her like _that_…

"_Oh, is this the mighty Pharaoh's other half? What a shame, it's just a girl, nothing special. What is she to you, Pharaoh? Just a host?"_ Atem shook his head, trying to get the insane Egyptian's voice out of his head, trying to not remember the way Marik stared at Yugi like he was undressing her with his eyes. _"Or is she more than that? You must admit, Pharaoh, she's rather pretty. Is she your plaything?_

"_Is she your whore, Pharaoh?"_

"Shut up!" Atem jumped at the sound of his own voice, turning around in the empty room before going back to sit on the bed, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. Why had that hit him so hard? He should have known that Marik was just taunting him to get him worked up. But the best taunts always contained the truth. Atem bit his lip, leaning back against the wall. Did some part of him want Yugi like that? He couldn't remember ever getting over his infatuation with his host; he would still do anything for Yugi. But did that mean anything; it still could just mean that he was trying to repay her for freeing him.

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Yugi was nothing but his friend, his partner and part of his family here. It was nothing more than that; it couldn't be more than that. That was why it had hurt so badly when he had lost her to the Orichalcos. It was natural to feel that way when someone close to you was lost. Atem sighed and let his head fall forward, his chin resting against his chest.

No, he still remembered how it had felt when his father had died. He had felt miserable, but it was nothing to the misery he had felt when he had lost Yugi. It felt like he had been ripped to pieces, like he couldn't breathe and like his life had ended. There were thousands of other clichés that he could think of, Atem sure he had gone through the gambit of emotions described by the sappy romance novels that Yugi pretended not to read. And there still were not enough words to describe how he had felt.

Atem reached up, resting a hand over his heart as it lurched at the mere thought of the Orichalcos, looking up to stare at Yugi's room. He blinked slowly before sighing, letting his head fall forward again. It was painfully obvious that Yugi meant more to him than just a host and a friend. He still remembered his dreams from when they were crossing the country to get to Yugi, how he would wake up screaming for Yugi to come back, screaming that he loved her.

His hand fell from his shirt, landing on the bed. Atem frowned as he stared at it, watching it twitch slightly on the bed. If he had loved Yugi then, why had he gone to find his memories? He had been perfectly content to just live as the Other Yugi before. Why had that changed? Part of it had to be that he wanted her to be safe, but he had proven that it wasn't the only reason when he decided to stay. So there had to be something else.

Atem's frown deepened. He had been willing to find his memories and separate from her forever, but why? He knew that he didn't want to live her life for her; he just wanted her to be happy. Atem tensed at that, his mind racing as he rediscovered his original reason for leaving.

What if she had fallen in love with another, a person that she could actually touch and have a relationship with? What if she held back from happiness just because of him? He would have to leave if he would get in the way of Yugi's happiness; some part of him was still that insane spirit who wanted to protect her above all things, even from himself if he had to.

He swallowed, leaning his head back and taking a deep breath. Of course he would have put that out of his mind when he had become solid, he wouldn't have to worry about something as silly as that. Atem gave a partial smile, shaking his head. That shouldn't hold him back now, especially if she could be happy with him.

Atem froze at that thought, his mouth going dry and his heart pounding as he considered the possibility. Had he been making his task of finding a girlfriend impossible because he had been comparing all the other girls to Yugi? If so, then it would have been impossible to find one that would meet his standards, his aibou was _perfect_. He was completely ruined if he kept doing this. He would have to keep from comparing girls to Yugi unless…

Unless Yugi liked him back.

His eyes widened at the thought, Atem running back over all their stolen moments together, his heart starting to pound as he looked at all of them from a different context, his hands trembling. Atem spared a glance at the clock before lunging for his cell phone, quickly dialing Tèa's number. The brunette was the only one he could ask this, neither Joey nor Tristan would know. As much as Yugi trusted the two, there were some things that you only talked about with your girlfriends, as Yugi told him repeatedly.

Atem held his breath as he waited for Tèa to pick up. They had been gone for nearly three hours by now, it would be impossible for them to still be in the movie. Knowing those two, they had indulged their more feminine side and went for a chic flick. He let out his breath in a rush as Tèa picked up. "Atem?"

"Tèa."

"Is something wrong? Did Grandpa call about something?" Atem blinked at the question, belatedly remembering that Solomon had gone to met with Arthur, the two of them going to a series of talks about the 'new discovery' of the reign of Pharaoh Atem. He shook his head, taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"Nothing's wrong. I just…I…You…I…"

"You need to tell me Atem. I can't read your mind."

"I need you to tell me this. Does Yugi like me? As in more than a friend?"

"Atem, I-"

He cursed and stood up, pacing again. "I need to be sure, Tèa. I need to know this before I do something stupid."

"Atem I can't tell you that."

"Tèa," he took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, "I love her. I love her and I can't stop comparing her to other girls. I need to know so I know whether to go for it or enjoy her company for the rest of my life so I have something to hold onto before the shadows drag me back." Atem winced at that before sighing. "Or at least for a few months before I go back to Egypt and chose to walk into the afterlife this time."

He heard Tèa gasp on the other side of the line, bowing his head when the line went silent. He usually couldn't bring himself to ask for help, but this was risking Yugi and he would always take special care when dealing with Yugi.

"Atem…" Tèa took a shaky breath, Atem's hand tightening his fingers around the plastic covering. "I shouldn't tell you this; she'll never trust me again."

"Tèa, please. You're my only chance."

"Damn it, Atem, don't say that."

"It's true."

There was silence for a moment before Tèa sighed. "Y-yes."

He tensed for a moment before relaxing, slumping back onto the bed with a long sigh. "Oh, thank the gods."

"Atem?"

"Thank you, Tèa."

"You're welcome. Just, please don't hurt her."

"I would never-" But Tèa had already hung up, Atem staring at the phone before turning it off and placing it back on his bedside table, flopping back on his bed. He could feel the broad smile on his face, not even trying to wipe it off. In all his years, this was probably the best news he had ever gotten. Now he had a chance to remain him, probably happier than he had ever been in Egypt.

The door downstairs opened and then slammed shut, Atem jumping to his feet, tensing until he heard the familiar voice shout out from downstairs, "Atem? I'm home!"

"Aibou…" The nickname slipped out as he stood at the end of his bed, listening to Yugi kicking off her shoes before jogging up the stairs. He barely recognized the wave that was thrown his way, Atem walking to the doorway of his room, watching as Yugi moved around in her room. He hesitated for a moment before walking forward, unable to stop himself from moving into Yugi's room.

He heard his partner squeak, Yugi spinning around before giving him a smile. "Oh, you scared me there." She blinked and stared at him, looking worried. "Atem? Are you alright?"

He just nodded; walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, feeling Yugi relax into him. Atem hugged her tightly for a moment before pulling back, tipping her chin up and kissing her. He felt Yugi tense, taking a step back when she placed her hands on his chest.

Yugi stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide. "Atem…why?"

He reached out to push her hair back behind her ears, turning the move into a caress, watching as Yugi gasped and closed her eyes as he trailed his fingers down her neck. "I've been blind, aibou. Blind and stupid."

Yugi opened her eyes, staring up at him and slowly shaking her head. "Atem?"

He pressed his forehead against her own, reaching down to hold her hands. "Can I stay, aibou? Can I be yours?"

Atem felt Yugi's gasp against his lips, feeling his partner shiver in his arms. Then Yugi nodded slowly as she reached up to bury one hand into Atem's hair. "Other me-"

She cut herself off by kissing Atem, their lips brushing before she pulled back, blushing. "Why me? Why not Tèa or-"

Atem pressed a finger against her lips, looking around before kicking the door shut, moving Yugi out of the light of the skylight. He guided her over to the mirror on the wall at the base of her bed, turning Yugi to face the mirror and going to stand behind her. Yugi looked back at him in confusion, Atem gently guiding her head back to the front, taking the chance to lay kisses over her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. He peeked up from his work, smirking as he found that Yugi's eyes were closed her breathing speeding up a bit. He hummed before kissing his way up to her ear, kissing the back of it to make her gasp. "Yugi, you've done so much for me."

"T-that's not-"

"You are the gentlest soul I have met, one of the most intelligent women and one of the strongest." He lifted his left hand from where it rested on her stomach, reaching up to hold her right hand, entwining their fingers. "You are the other half of my soul, aibou, my soul mate."

He felt Yugi shiver, looking up into the mirror as she stared at their joined hands for a moment before pulling hers away. "Atem, don't."

"What?"

"Don't do this. Not if you don't mean it."

"Aibou, I mean it with all my heart." He nuzzled her neck, feeling her tremble against him. "Why would I lie to you, aibou?" Yugi still hesitated, Atem looking up at her and meeting her gaze in the mirror. He hesitated for a moment before moving his lips back to her ear. "I want to remain with you forever."

"Yes." Yugi's reply was breathless. "Me too. I want that too."

"Aibou." Atem kissed her cheek, watching Yugi's eyes darken shifting so Yugi could turn her head, catching his partner's lips in a slow kiss. Atem felt her hands brush against his, her fingers trailing teasingly over his skin. He spread his fingers, encouraging her to rest her hands over his, to let her fingers slide between his. He shivered as she took the hint, pulling her more tightly against him and marveling at how well they fit together.

When Yugi pulled away for air, he took a step back, reassuring her with a kiss to her neck before removing his hands from around her waist, pulling off the jacket that she wore and letting it fall to the ground. He glanced back in the mirror, seeing Yugi's eyes widen, but that was the only reaction. He hesitated for a moment more, wanting to be sure about Yugi before he reached for the hem of her shirt, pushing away her hands when she went to help him. "Let me."

Yugi nodded, Atem pulling her shirt over her head and letting it drop, his eyes landing on the bandage that was wrapped around the top half of her chest. He sighed, reaching for where she tucked the end of the bandage. "Why do you still do this?"

Yugi blushed at being caught, giving a half hearted shrug before lifting her arms a bit as Atem began to unwrap the bandage. "I guess I'm used to it. And I don't think I'm…"

Atem paused as she trailed off, resting his chin against her shoulder. "Don't think you're what, good looking?" When Yugi nodded, he just chuckled and continued unwrapping the bandage, Yugi shivering as he purposefully trailed one end over her stomach. "Yugi, you are beautiful."

She blushed at the complement, gasping when Atem rested his hands on the bare skin of her stomach, Atem sighing and tipping his head so their temples could rest together, rubbing small circles on her stomach. "I'm not lying, aibou. You are one of the most beautiful women I have met."

"No."

"Yes." He sighed and closed his eyes. "You're one of the most beautiful souls as well."

He felt Yugi shift against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Atem just smiled, rocking slightly with Yugi before opening his eyes, moaning at the look that Yugi was giving him. "Aibou…tell me to stop, because I don't think I can."

"What if I don't want you to?" She turned her head, panting slightly as she met his eyes. "I don't want you to stop, Atem."

She reached for one of his hands, guiding him to the button of her jeans, shivering when his hand remained there. He glanced up at her, watching as Yugi closed her eyes and arched against him, Atem watching the light play off her skin before moaning, pressing his lips against her shoulder, his fingers fumbling with the button and zipper of her jeans.

Her arms stayed around his neck as Atemu worked to get her pants off, Yugi stepping out of them when they pooled on the floor, her fingers picking at the shirt that Atem had on. He smiled, turning her head to entice her into another kiss, losing himself to the kiss as he stripped off her panties, the article of clothes tossed to one side. Yugi broke the kiss then, turning in his arms to press herself against him. "You're still dressed."

Atem didn't have time to answer, Yugi kissing him passionately and pulling him toward the bed.

* * *

"You alright now?"

"What?" He looked down at where Yugi's head rested on his chest, his partner snuggling closer and splaying her fingers out over his skin.

"I asked Tèa what you two had been talking about. She said you were worried about the shadows." Yugi tipped her head so she could look at him. "Is there something about that deal that you aren't telling me?"

Atem stared at her in shock for a moment before shaking his head. "No, aibou, I told you everything."

He felt her nod, Yugi getting a better grip on him. "Good. Because I thought that you hadn't told me something and that was why you weren't talking to me anymore." Atem blinked and stared down at her, watching as Yugi traced patterns on his skin before glancing back up at him. "I don't want to lose you."

"Aibou-"

"Sometimes I think it would have been better if you had gone to the afterlife, that way you wouldn't have to worry about the shadows. And sometimes, when I'm being selfish, I wish you had. Because I hate the nightmares."

"Nightmares?" He sat up, shifting Yugi onto his lap.

She wouldn't look at him, staring at her hands as she nodded. "I keep having them. I keep hearing you screaming as you are ripped apart, and you're screaming for me. And I can't do anything even though I know I should." Yugi blinked, reaching up a hand to wipe away a tear before looking at him. "You stayed for me, didn't you?"

For a moment, he was tempted to lie, but with Yugi staring at him it was impossible. So he just nodded, looking away from her as he did so. "Yes."

"Can you tell me why?"

Atem sighed, staring down at her hands before resting his own over them. Yugi jumped at the touch, glancing back up at him. Atem smiled at the surprise on her face, leaning over to briefly kiss her lips before sitting back. "You are the other half of my soul. It would not be paradise without you."

"B-but I'm a girl."

"So?" Atem raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug. "Does it look like I care, aibou?"

"But the others…"

"Marik doesn't count."

"I know but, Ryou has Bakura, and they're both boys."

Atem sighed and leaned back, Yugi settling down on his chest and waiting for his answer. "Aibou, the universe as a whole hasn't been inclined to be kind to me for a while. I'm not surprised that it would just mess up like this. But I don't mind, because I got you."

Yugi stared at him before making a face. "You're being mushy and romantic."

"I believe this is the right time to do so." Atem smirked, rolling his hips up against hers, holding back his own moan. Yugi trembled against him, grabbing hold of his shoulders and pushing him back against the headboard.

"I'm not done talking to you."

"Really now?" Atem smirked, running his hands over Yugi's back and watching her twitch. "Well I'm not quite done with you either, aibou. How about we save talking until breakfast maybe? Or lunch?" He gave her a wide grin. "We could just stay in bed all day; Grandpa won't be home for a while."

He could tell that Yugi was tempted, slipping one hand over her side to stroke her stomach, quickly finding one of her sensitive spots and watching her writhe. She reached down to pull his hands away from her, giving him a mock glare. "Fine, but we will talk."

"I promise." Atem distracted himself with kissing Yugi's neck, feeling her fingers tangle in his hair, Yugi leaning back a bit to give him room to work. "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

She nodded, gently guiding him to a sensitive spot on her neck. Atem smiled against her skin, licking the patch of skin to listen to her mewl, shivering at the feeling of her writhing in his lap. He raised his head to kiss her on the lips, pulling her flush against him. He enjoyed the warmth of her against him, so alive and so different when he had held her when he was just a spirit. Before, he had been transparent and weak, not enough to comfort her, to protect her. But now he had a chance to, a chance to repay her for everything that she had done for him, every selfless act that she had done for his sake.

"Aibou…"

He felt her smile against his lips. "My pharaoh."

Atem wrapped his arms around her, smiling into the kiss as he turned, pressing her back against the mattress. He kissed his way down her chest, following the line of light and shadow left by the moonlight that streamed in through the skylight. "Yours for eternity, aibou."

_

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome._


End file.
